The present invention relates to the production of building materials and, more specifically, to raw mixtures for the production of cement.
A raw mixture for the production of cement is known which consists of calcareous, silicaceous, aluminous, ferrous components and calcium chloride; the components being contained in said prior art mixture in the following proportions, percent by weight:
______________________________________ calcareous component (calculated for CaO) 52 to 65 silicaceous component (calculated for SiO.sub.2) 7.2 to 15.5 aluminous component (calculated for Al.sub.2 O.sub.3) 20 to 35 ferrous component (calculated for Fe.sub.2 O.sub.3) below 2 calcium chloride 2.6 to 5.2 losses at calcination the balance. ______________________________________
This known raw mixture has certain disadvantages which include the necessity of performing calcination of the mixture at a temperature within the range of from 1,300.degree. to 1,400.degree. C. which calcination results in the production of a low-activity cement.